Enfance et cours de dessin
by Ellewyl
Summary: Quand j'aurais plein de dodos, on se mariera, pas vrai ? Ou quand un cours de dessin se termine en mariage...


Titre : Enfance

Résumé : « Et bah, quand j'aurais plein de dodos, je serais grand comme ça ! Et on se mariera ! Pas vrai ? »

Pairing : Surprise ! :D

Rating : K+ ( Kawaii )

* * *

****

~~ Enfance ~~

* * *

L'enfant émergea des douces brumes de son rêve en entendant la voix chantante de sa maman. Il fronça son petit nez et frotta ses grands yeux à l'aide de ses poings fermés en baillant largement. C'était l'heure d'aller à l'école !  
Tout joyeux, le petit garçon descendit de son grand lit, s'habilla rapidement et fonça dans la cuisine. Il fut, comme tous les jours, stoppé par sa _Onee-chan_ qui, avec un rire amusé, entreprit de remettre « _Mardi avec Mardi et Mercredi avec Mercredi_ » comme elle disait. Il la laissa rattacher sa chemise comme il le fallait et lui plaqua un bisou sonore sur la joue. _Onee-chan_ lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme tous les matins.  
Il fit un bisou à sa maman et grimpa sur la grande chaise de son papa. Il aimait beaucoup s'asseoir sur la grande chaise. Il avait l'impression de voir tout le monde comme un grand. Il avala ses tartines de Nutella avec empressement. C'était si bon le Nutella. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

- _Sei-chan ? C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école, dépêche-toi._

- _La maîtresse elle va pas m'attendre ?_

- _Pas si tu arrives en retard._

- _Je suis prêt Onee-chan._

- _Maman, je l'emmène à l'école._

- _D'accord. Sei-chan ! Mon bisou !_

L'enfant sauta à terre et embrassa sa maman. Puis, il courut donner la main à Onee-chan, attrapant son joli cartable vert au passage. Le petit garçon trottinait autour d'Onee-chan depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, parlant de son copain Aka, qui avait des yeux méchants mais qui était très gentil, de la maîtresse des CP qui leur avait interdit d'aller chercher leurs balles dans la cour des grands, du mauvais poisson qu'on mangeait le vendredi à la cantine et que c'était pas du vrai poisson parce que le vrai poisson il était pas jaune et carré, bref, de tout et de rien, quand ils arrivèrent en vue de la maternelle. L'enfant de quatre ans embrassa vivement Onee-chan et courut rejoindre ses copains dans la cour de récréation.

Ils jouèrent tous ensemble au loup glacé et même que pour déglacer, il fallait que les prisonniers ils attrapent les petites balles jaunes que les pas-prisonniers leur lançaient, et même que c'était Aka qui avait décidé de faire comme ça. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse des moyennes sections frappe dans ses mains pour dire à ses élèves de quatre ans de rentrer dans la classe.

L'enfant prit la main de son meilleur ami et se mit en rang, souriant de toutes ses dents de lait. Son ami avait perdu sa première dent la semaine dernière. Il avait un joli trou dedans la bouche maintenant et ça faisait bien rire le petit garçon.

Pendant la classe, il fit un beau dessin, où il avait mis son meilleur ami et lui avec des raquettes à la main et une petite balle jaune entre eux. La maîtresse le félicita avant d'aller gronder Niou qui avait mis de la peinture partout sauf sur sa feuille. L'enfant voulut regarder le dessin de son meilleur ami mais l'autre le cacha. Il lui dit que c'était une surprise et qu'il lui montrerait ce soir. Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui attrapa de nouveau la main pour aller en récréation. Ils s'assirent face-à-face dans le sable, les jambes écartées, faisant rouler la petite balle jaune de l'enfant entre eux deux et riant sans raison particulière.

La matinée se passa bien, Aka fit tomber le pot de peinture qu'il transportait, ce qui fut salué par un « Akaya ! » retentissant de la maîtresse. Le petit garçon était perplexe. Jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami s'appliquer autant pour faire quelque chose. Il essaya, en vain, de regarder sa feuille et finit par bouder, vexé comme un pou.

Il retrouva son sourire quand Akaya et Niou le trainèrent jusqu'à la cantine où ils s'assirent avec le meilleur ami du garçon. Le repas se déroula plutôt calmement, excepté la bataille de petits pois commencée par Akaya et Niou et continuée par tout le monde, à la plus grande joie des élèves et la plus grande exaspération des maîtresses. Quand ils sortirent, ils jouèrent tous au loup glacé. C'était leur jeu du moment. L'enfant pardonna à son meilleur ami quand il lui lança la petite balle jaune pour le délivrer.

L'après-midi passa, ils firent la sieste et firent du sport. Le mardi c'est la journée où il faut faire du sport. C'est la maîtresse qui l'a dit.

En sortant, à quatre heures, comme toutes les veilles de mercredi libéré, l'enfant et son meilleur ami rentrèrent main dans la main chez le héros de cette histoire (_ parce qu'il faut bien varier les appellations de temps en temps :p_ )

Il emmena son ami goûter et ils aidèrent un peu sa maman à étendre le linge. Maman les envoya jouer dans la chambre de l'enfant après qu'ils eurent improvisé une partie de « Hou je suis le fantôme » dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée avec les draps propres. Une fois dans la chambre, ils escaladèrent le grand lit et s'assirent face-à-face pour jouer avec le nouveau jeu du garçon, un deck Pokémon._ ( Désolée, manque d'inspiration total pour les jeux XD )_ en discutant :

- _Pourquoi tu voulais pas me montrer ton dessin, Gen' ?_

- _Je veux pas que tu te moques de moi. Tiens, je mets Salamèche._

- _Mais je vais pas me moquer de toi ! Et moi, Carapuce ! Je gagne !_

- _Il est beau ton Carapuce… Tu te moques pas ?_

- _Promis !_

- _Attends, je le sors._

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air concentré quand il prit le dessin. Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

- _Tu dessines trop bien !_

L'autre rougit et haussa les épaules. L'enfant regarda l'image et resta bouche bée. Sur le dessin, il y avait le meilleur ami de l'enfant qui lui tenait la main. Ils avaient tous les deux des grosses bagues aux doigts et un sourire resplendissant. L'enfant regarda son costume et vit qu'il avait une magnifique robe blanche.

- _Pourquoi je suis en robe ?_

- _Maman elle a dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un soit en robe. Et moi, j'aime pas les robes._

- _C'est comme… un mariage ?_

- _Je sais pas comment ça s'appelle._

- _Onee-chan elle a dit que quand deux personnes elles s'aimaient, et bah, il y avait une robe blanche, plein de gâteaux, tout le monde souriait et une grande fête et Onee-chan elle a dit que c'était un mariage !_

- _Alors d'accord, c'est un mariage._

- _Pourquoi tu as fait un mariage ?_

- _Parce que je veux que tu restes avec moi._

- _Maman elle a dit qu'il fallait attendre qu'on soit grand pour faire un mariage._

- _Mais quand on sera grand, tu te marieras avec moi ?_

- _Quand j'aurais plein de dodos ? Oui, je me marierais avec toi Genichirou !_

Le meilleur ami sourit, d'un très beau sourire, comme sur le dessin. Puis, il rougit et demanda en hésitant :

- _Ma maman elle a dit que dans un mariage, il fallait qu'on se fasse un bisou ? Tu penses qu'on va s'en faire un ?_

- _Un bisou ?_

L'enfant fit une grimace en écho à celle de son ami. Les bisous c'était un truc de fille ! Il demanda :

- _Si ta maman t'as dit ça, c'est que c'est vrai. On doit faire un essai tu penses ?_

- _Bah oui. Comme ça on fera pas la grimace quand ce sera le vrai._

- _D'accord. Je commence._

Le petit garçon fronça le nez et avança ses lèvres pour les poses, douces et légères sur la joue de son ami. L'ami en question devint tout rouge et sourit bêtement. Il se pencha à son tour et posa ses lèvres tout doucement, comme un effleurement, sur celles de l'autre.

Les deux garçons rougirent de concert et se sourirent :

- _Dis Genichirou, on est marié maintenant ?_

- _Je crois que oui, Seiichi._

- _Il faut des bagues, comme sur ton dessin !_ Décida le premier avec une moue adorablement ferme.

Il entraîna son ami dans le jardin et ils ramassèrent des fleurs, faisant une jolie bague qu'ils se passèrent au doigt. Ils sourirent et se prirent les mains pour sceller leur promesse.

En pleine nuit, un jeune homme se réveilla, sentant le corps de son amant remuer. Il entrouvrit un œil et écouta attentivement. Il sourit en entendant l'autre garçon s'éveiller péniblement. Ce-dernier l'embrassa doucement et demanda :

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, j'ai fais un drôle de rêve…

- Celui de quand nous étions enfants ?

- Oui. Toi aussi ?

- Exactement. Étrange, non ? D'ailleurs, je vais me replonger dedans. Dors bien Sanada.

L'homme sourit et écouta la respiration de son fiancé se faire régulière. Il embrassa doucement les cheveux doux comme la soie et murmura :

- Bientôt, on sera marié. Mais sans la robe que j'avais prévu… Cela te dévaloriserait trop. Fais de beaux rêves… Yukimura…

* * *

**~~ Fin du One-Shot ~~**

* * *

Voilà le résultat de mon imagination à trois heures du matin, contrainte de ne pas dormir par la force incommensurable d'un mal de ventre terrible :S

Reviews ? Ou pas Reviews ?

Darkel : _Tu veux mon avis ?_

Non, merci !

Darkel : _Groumpf..._

Bisous

xxx

Ellewyl

Post Scriptum : Navrée pour tous les fans de Pokémon, mais pour le jeu j'ai innové, je n'a jamais compris comment ça marchait :P

A bientôt :D


End file.
